Coming For You
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Optimus discovers that several of his friends and sparkmate have been kidnapped by a human called Lord Chumley who gives Optimus the chance to rescue his friends but he must do it alone. For he wants Optimus as a trophy. Can he survive read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the G1 Transformers episode Prime Target- season 2 Episode 51 **

**Summary:** Optimus discovers that several of his friends and sparkmate have been kidnapped a human by the name of Lord Chumley who gives Optimus the chance to rescue his friends but he must do it alone. For he wants to hunt Optimus and claim him for a trophy

On his own Optimus must battle his way through traps and monsters in order to free his friend and Spark mate before they perish. Can he survive read and find out.

I apologise in advance for my bad grammar or spelling my English isn't exactly great but it doesn't stop me from writing what I like. So please be nice, enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: 1984 cartoon series The Transformers produced by Sunbow Productions and Marvel Productions**

**Coming For You**

**Chapter 1**

Optimus was sleeping; he had been working numerous reports on the recent Decepticon activities. There attacks have been increasing and he was worried they were planning something big. He also had to deal with some discipline issues Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been at there old tricks again causing everybody around them headaches. There last prank ended up with Ratchet and Wheeljack chasing them throughout the base a fight broke out between the 4 of them causing damage to the base and other bots that were caught in the cross fire.

Apparently while Ratchet and Wheeljack were enjoying each other's company the twins decided that it would be fun if everybody should see it, they rigged up a camera in the med bay so that it broadcasted the two having sex all over the base and to make matters worse a few Autobots groups in Cybertron picked up the signal as well.

In the end he had to break up the fight he ordered the twins to repair the damage they caused to the base even if it takes them weeks to finish it and also apologies for what they have done. But Ratchet and Wheeljack had problems of their own every since the video had been leaked they have gotten hundreds of request from many Autobots in the base and on Cybertron asking them to perform the act in front of them for parties.

Optimus was just glad this day was over. He only got halfway through the reports when he collapsed in the chair behind him unable to keep his optics opened any longer he fell asleep.

An hour passed until someone entered his room. The figure walked over to him ''asleep are we...well looks like I'll have to wake him up''. The Bot began kissing the neck of his leader hoping that this should wake him up but the sleepy Bot made no movement.

'O well looks like I'll have to use more...extreme methods'. The unknown bot wrapped his arms around Prime. He felt Optimus beginning to stir but his eyes were still dark. He then began to slowly move his hand down until he reached Prime's pelvic plating. Optimus moaned but still did not awaken, the unknown bot smiled as he began to open it to reveal Prime's spike.

'So beautiful' the figure said as he moved his hand down and grabbed the spike, gentle rubbing it first and then pulling it. Optimus cried out in shock he jumped out from the chair lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Panting on the ground Prime heard laughter and he knew who it was 'Bumblebee...for Primus sake can you just wake me up like any normal Bot'. But the scout continued to laugh 'now where is the fun in that'. Optimus just shook his head and began to close his pelvic plating remembering that it was still open but the yellow bot stopped him by jumping on top of him.

'Ah...Bumblebee I'm sorry but I have work to finish'. But the young bot didn't listen instead he leaned forward and placed his lips on his battle mask. After a few kisses Optimus couldn't help but remove his mask and let Bee lips meet his.

He found himself enjoying Bee's lips on his. Prime could taste every sweet sensation his lover left as his tongue moved along his. He was quiet happy to let young Bot continue but then voice in his head told him he had to finish his work.

He tried to gentle get bee off him but the scout wouldn't let him he grabbed Optimus's wrists moving them over his head and pinning them to the ground.

Bumblebee allowed one hand to hold Prime's hands together while the other grabbed his left leg and moved it around his waist. Optimus tried to speak but his words were nothing more than mumbles Bumblebee wouldn't part his lips from his. He was powerless to stop the yellow Bot for having his way with him.

It amazed Optimus at how much control Bee had over him. He is always used to being in charge In front of the others he's always in command always leading them on missions but when he came to being with Bumblebee **HE** was in charge.

The young scout pulled away breathless but quickly leaned forward again only this time he kissed his chest. Prime felt the scout's lips moving down to his torso and then his waist and he knew what he was going to do. Optimus felt his spike already hot and hard with anticipation and then it happened Bee's sweet lips were around his spike kissing and licking the area.

Optimus cried out with pleasure as Bee kissed the tip of his spike 'Ahh...Bumblebee please I...Oooo that's good'. Any chance of arguing with Bee ended as the Bot's licking intensified. This was a losing battle.

He cried out Bee's name but was silenced as Bumblebee placed his hand over his mouth preventing him to speak. He was helpless to do anything and Bee enjoyed making him feel this way. The young Bot had him and there was no escaping.

Suddenly the door to his room opened 'Hey Prime. What is it you...'Optimus looked up in shock for Ironhide was starting at him. The warrior stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he was seeing. Prime lay on the ground with Bumblebee who had his mouth around Primes most private area. The yellow bot removed his mouth off Prime's spike and Ironhide saw that his mouth was covered in a liquid substance. He didn't need to guess what it was.

The three of them didn't speak but stared at each other. Optimus was afraid and what he might say he tried to speak to him but couldn't find the words. He just prayed that one of them would say something. But then his friend smiled at him and said 'When you're ready Optimus' and he left the room.

Optimus cursed himself he didn't want the others to know about them just yet. He didn't know how the others would do if they found out that Bee was his spark mate. Suddenly a horrible thought struck him the only way Ironhide could have gotten in is if his door was open but he locked it last night and Bee is the only other Bot he gave his key to.

'Bumblebee you didn't'

'Oops I must have forgotten to lock the door... silly me' Optimus looked and found Bumblebee had an evil grin across his lips.

'You did this on purpose' Optimus had augured with Bee before about telling the others. He wanted them to know now but he Optimus wasn't ready yet. The truth was he was scared to tell them. He knew that there were others on board who enjoyed same sex relationships but still he was a Prime and this was the first time he ever did this with another male bot he wanted their relationship to be private for now (I guess Bee couldn't wait).

The scout laughed and got up from his leader 'now how could I have known that Ironhide was going to come in... Unless someone told him that you wanted to speak to him' his evil grin got bigger and he blew him a kiss to him.

'I'll get you for this...one day you'll see'

'Oooo can't wait' and the yellow bot turned and left his room. Leaving Optimus alone to figure out how he was going to face Ironhide and the others.

Optimus entered the main control room where Teletran 1 was based and a few Autobots were around as well. He found that Ironhide was nowhere is site and he quickly went over to the computer. As he was checking for any sign of Decepticon's he heard laugher behind him.

'So Optimus...' he turned and found Jazz and Prowl staring at him with the biggest grins in their faces. (O god Ironhide must have told) he turned back to Teletran 1 not wanting to look at their faces.

'Did you finish your reports' Jazz said as Prowl tried to hold in a laugh. Optimus swallowed a lump in his throat and he felt his body shaking

'I...didn't...I got held up...I mean' Optimus got so nervous he found that he couldn't answer Jazz

'What's the big deal Prime everybody's happy for yah'. He turned to face them and noticed that the other Autobots around him nodded in agreement. He felt better but he was still nervous about the whole thing.

'I know it's just that...'

'No needs to say anymore let's go everybody'. Prowl said. Optimus thanked him and the others around him. Prowl took Jazz by the hand and the 2 bots left but not before Optimus could see Jazz moving his hand on Prowls ass. Optimus laughed and soon all the others left as well apart from Sunstreaker who wanted to know the details. Optimus shot him a glare which made the young bot turn and leave.

'Now finally back to work'. From looking at the schedule in Teletran 1 Optimus sees that there supplies are low. He was going to send someone this morning to get them but Bee interfered not that he was complaining. He needed his fastest bots to get to city and pick them up and he knew exactly who to pick.

**Mission City **

'Very insightful of Optimus Prime to send me out in this supply run, to show the humans that Autobots not only have strength but refinement as well'. Tracks said. The 2 stopped when they saw a group of human's gathered around a TV screen. They both transformed to the robot modes

'Not to mention humility' Bee said.

'Bumblebee I fear that some of us have much to be humble about'. The yellow Bot just shook his head and Tracks decided to go over to the humans. Bumblebee tried to explain that they should continue on but he wouldn't listen

'Well I suppose will be mobbed by my adoring public' Tracks stood behind the group hoping to get their attention but the humans continued to look at the TV screen.

'Yeh they can hardly resist you Tracks'. From the news broadcast it seemed that a Russian jet was stole. The Soviet Union blame the Americans saying they used a submarine to do it. This whole business has caused a lot of tension between the 2 groups each one has their armed forces at high alert and people are already afraid that this could cause war.

Suddenly Bee got the feeling they were being watched and turned to see2 deceptions staring back at him. 'Biltzwing and Astrotrain' he cried. The 2 deceptions took off

'So much for my new wax job' Tracks said. Bee told him to stop talking and give chase. They transformed into their vehicle modes and took off after them. They followed Biltzwing and Astrotrain until they came to an ally where there exit was blocked off by a large truck.

Bee and Tracks transformed back to their robot mode and prepared to fight them. Tracks made a grab for Astrotrain but he just went right through him

'What...holograms?' Bee said.

'I hope that truck in front of us in a hologram' suddenly a large claw from the truck reached out and grabbed Tracks causing a current of electricity to hit him. The Autobot collapsed to the group and cried out to Bumblebee to get help.

The scout turned back to vehicle mode and drove off. He reached the end of the alley when another truck got in front of him. The truck had its trailer open and a ramp on the road causing Bee to drive right into it. He tried to reverse but he was already going top speed, he drove onto ramp and inside the trailer.

Before he could radio Optimus for help the trailer became engulfed with electrify causing the yellow bot to shut down.

**Autobot base**

Optimus made his way towards the main control room he wanted to see if Bumblebee and Tracks reported yet. They had been gone for an hour now and he was beginning to get worried. He knew that with the extra load they would be carrying would delay them but they should have reported in by now.

Optimus entered the command room to find Jazz, Blaster, Grapple and Beachcomber complaining that there show was interrupted by news

'Is that the latest news report?' Optimus asked. Blaster nodded at him and Optimus listened. It was more information about the missing jet story apparently a meeting has been set up with the UN security council to discuss the increase of tension of the US and Soviet Union.

'You think the deceptions are behind this Optimus'

'I don't know why Jazz but I doubt it'. The news reporter went on to talk about the meeting and Optimus turned off programme 'and tracks and Bumblebee still haven't reported in yet'.

But Jazz just shook his head 'Hmm knowing Tracks he's probable hanging out at some body shop or car wash'

'Or up to his hubcaps in trouble' added Grapple.

'Whatever the case we **must** find them. Autobots transform!' The 5 of them all turned into the vehicle modes and proceeded to make their way towards Mission City. Optimus gave word to any other Autobots on portal to join them in the search as well.

When they arrived Optimus ordered the group to split up and call if they learnt anything. Prime took the main road. He tried to contact Bumblebee several times but he still wouldn't answer (_please be ok_). He continued to drive around the city hoping to catch them. He searched for what seemed like hours, he decided to call the others to see if they had any success.

'Optimus to Jazz any luck' but instead of hearing Jazz's voice all he got was static 'Jazz come in' but still nothing.

He tried contacting Blaster, Beachcomber and Grapple but they wouldn't answer. Something was happening to his friends he needed to get the others out of the city before anything happened to them as well.

'Autobots this is Prime abrupt change in plans return to headquarters immediately '. Luckily Huffer and a few other Autobots acknowledge his orders. They needed to leave encase anymore of them should disappear whatever or whoever was doing this was succeeded and they would be no use to the others if they got caught.

Optimus arrived back and base with a few others and explained the situation to the Autobots that stayed behind. 'Our fellow Autobots are missing and we don't have a clue as to where there are'

'I say that we go out and BAMM! Nail some Decepticons hide' Warpath said.

'We have no proof that the Decepticons are behind this'. Suddenly Teletran 1 one came to life

'**ALERT COSMOS IS BROADCASTING ON THE EMERGENCY CHANNEL'**.

'Cosmos here: Optimus I have spotted something most disturbing relaying radio pickup to headquarters'. Suddenly the image of Cosmos disappeared and a video feed appeared causing the group to step back in horror.

They saw that some of their friends were all being put through some type of torture devices. Optimus could see that Beachcomber was stuck in his vehicle mode and placed in a wheel he was forced to jump every step for in the circle spikes were embedded in every second hole. Crapple was held in place by a device as a large boulder was being pushed down on top of him. Tracks was forced to drive around in a small area while lasers were firing on him the others were nowhere in sight but then Optimus saw that last bot that was being torture... was bumblebee. The yellow bot lay on the ground 2 large pendulums going across his head and legs forcing the scout to keep changing from robot mode to vehicle mode.

'No Bumblebee!'He was scared he could already see that exhaustion on his, he looked like he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Optimus slammed his fits on the terminal with angry whoever did this was going to pay. 'Cosmos send Teletran 1 your exact coordinates NOW!'

'Right away Prime!' But the image of the Autobot disappeared and now a human stood at the front of the screen.

'Greeting's Optimus Prime...Forgive the interruption but you see your friends can't wait for your arrival'. An old man who was dressed in hunting gear Optimus seen this type in some earth movies he once watched with Spike.

'Who are you and want to you want' demanded Prime.

'Chumley's the name and hunting's my game and I'm offering **YOU** a sporting chance to rescue your friends'

'Torture isn't sport...but I accepted you challenge'

'Good show Mr Prime directions will be forthcoming I can't wait to begin'

'Fine then let's begin now!'Optimus pushed the feedback overload switch which caused Chumley's computer to be destroyed. Optimus had never felt such hatred towards a human he wanted to make him pay for what he is doing to his friends and bondmate.

'Let's get in there and WAMM, BAMM kick some tail'

'No Warpath I'm going in there myself if he wants a one to one battle he's going to get it'.

'That's crazy Prime...I'm coming with you'

'No Ironhide he wants me and if he sees any other bot around he might kill the others'

'Optimus...Jazz is in trouble you can't expect me to stand by and do nothing I won't allow it. I won't let that bastard get away with what he's done!'Optimus understood his angry he was in the same situation.

Jazz was everything to Prowl the bot didn't know what he would do if anything happened to him. Optimus walked over to him and put his arms around Prowl he felt the younger Bot clam down

'Prowl I need you to trust me...I promise I'll get him home'. After a few moments the younger bot let go of him and Optimus took off.

'Hold on Bumblebee I'm coming'

**...**

**Deception Headquarters **

'Whoever this human is he's brilliant for a flesh creature'. Megatron said as he turned off the monitor. He had to admit for a human this was impressive he managed to capture several of the Autobots and lead Prime into a fight to the death.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Starscream's voice 'especially since he has done more in 2 days then you have in 2 years'. Megatron slapped Starscream across the face causing the Seeker to fall to the ground and cry out in pain

'My patience for you wears thin Starscream...'

Megatron went back over to the monitor and called for the Triple changers. An image of Astrotrain and Blitzing appeared.

'Yes Megatron'

'Awaiting your orders'

'To you I entrust thee with the ultimate mission...you will make contact with this fearless hunter with his help we will finish off the Autobots once and for all!'

'What's the matter Megatron afraid to do it yourself?' Starscream said as he stood up from the ground. Megatron just ignored the annoying Seeker's words and returned to the monitor and awaited word from Astrotrain and Blitzwing.

**CHAPTER 2: COMING SOON **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'He does have a temper doesn't he Dinsmoore'. The computer he used was completely destroyed.

'He does sir, shall I clean this mess up'

'O good lord not now the great leader will be here soon we must prepare for his arrival'

'Do you think you will be able to kill him sir'

'Of course I will Optimus may be a robot but to me he's just another animal and there's no animal in the world I can't hunt.

'Very good sir' Dinsmoore said. Just then the alarm system came online showing that someone was approaching there base. Chumley ran over to his telescope and searched the area within a few minutes he found what he was looking for

'Ha here comes the robot now dressed as a semi truck how very punctually'

'Dinsmoore ready are first friend to meet Optimus'

His butler nodded and left the room. Chumley returned to the telescope and stared at the Autobot leader. This is the beginning of the greatest hunt of my life'.

...

When he arrived Chumley's coordinates Optimus transformed to his Robot mode. He let the others at the base know that he arrived first and proceeded to make his way.

'Good day Optimus Prime. I trust you're feeling hale and hearty'. Chumley's voice was coming from all around him likely from speakers.

'Why don't you come out where I can see you?'

'Ha I made that mistake with a Rhino at one time'. Optimus continued to walk and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The area in front of him looked like part of Cybertron. Optimus wondered how on earth did he accomplish this but he had more important things to worry about.

'Where are the Autobots?'

'I have them hidden somewhere in this well researched mock-up of Cybertron...your task is to find them before something unpleasant happens'

'You better hope I find them before I find you...Ahh' Pain erupted in his shoulder as something sharp dug into him. The sudden pain caused him to drop his weapon but he managed to grab his attacker and pull him off him.

Who his attacker was surprised him. It was a large creature that looked like a dragon from an earth program he saw once. It was green as tall as him with spikes on its back and tail and it looked fierce.

Optimus saw that his gun was only a few inches away from him he ran towards it but the dragon smacked it away with its tail. He watched as it went flying into one of the nearby buildings. The monster then ran towards him but he easily mashed his fist into the creatures face causing it to fall back.

He took this chance and ran into the building. He found his gun near the end exit but in order to reach it he had to walk across a bridge above a 20ft drop. But before he could reach for his weapon the creature was on him again and it bit into his other shoulder. Optimus cried out and tried to escape the grip of the creature but it held him in place.

'Beautiful creature is it not Prime, the object of years of patience stalking through the uncharted interring of Borneo'.

'I will not be defeated' Optimus managed to get out of the monsters grip and kick it in the stomach making it fall against the bridge railings and disappearing from his sight. He looked down to see it fall but he heard a noise behind him the creature was back.

Optimus had enough 'Take this' he jumped up and kicked it right in the face causing it to finally fall to the ground below. Optimus took a couple of breaths the pain in his shoulders was increasing and he saw that he was leaking energon.

As he made his way to the exit he saw that a electrify net was falling towards him. He ran quickly outside before it could fall on him.

'So you think a simply net is all you need to bag me you'll have to do better than that Lord Chumley **YOU HEAR ME** Chumley!' A noise erupted behind him; he turned in time to see another net coming towards him.

'NO!' he cried as it consumed him. He fell to the ground trying to pull it off him but he was having little luck. The net was causing his critics to burn every movement he made agony. (_**I have to find a way out of this I will allow Bumblebee to die and I will not break my promise to Prowl**_).

Through the net he saw there was a metal chain next to him he reached out and grabbed it using the last of his strength and threw it at the electric tower nearby. From the electricity the tower was emanating it managed to cancel the net's power over him forcing the net to disappear.

'_Unless...you can do better...than that...you're __**finished...**__Chumley!' _Fighting through the pain. He stood up and moved on.

'Haha smashing simply smashing I situate you Optimus Prime you are a magnificent beast'

(_**I really hate this guy**_) another noise came from behind him he turned to looked back but no one was there (_**strange**_). He then heard someone crying when he turned a corner he saw a human woman lying on the ground chained to a device. She looked up at him and cried for him to save her.

He would not fall for that trick 'Not today Chumley...not today'. When he moved on he heard blaster firing behind him. He looked back and found Astrotrain firing on Blitzwing a green substance had consumed him and the Decepticon couldn't break free.

'Amazing a booby trap that actual catches boobies'. And he left the 2 Deception's to deal with their own problems. He didn't know why the Deception where here but right now he couldn't care less his friends were more important. He felt that he was getting close.

As he came here the end of the fake Cybertron area he saw that there was a castle at the top of a hill (_**So**_ _**Chumley fancies himself a king...he must have the Autobots must be inside**_).

A beam of energy suddenly smashed against his arm forcing him to stagger back. When he regained balance he looked and saw another creature in front of him. This time it was a mechanical robot scorpion. It was big as a tank with multiple legs and 2 large claws at the end of its front arms. Prime also saw that its tail had laser weapon attached to it and its face was a computer screen showing an image of Chumley.

'I say Prime I shall take great pride in having you as a trophy'

'Chumley your one royal pain'

'On guard; Optimus Prime!'

Optimus circled around the creature at first trying to look for a weak point but the scorpion then smashed one of its claws against him causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly fired on it but his weapon and little effect on it. The creature was now on top of him its tail moving towards his face getting ready to fire but Optimus managed to push it away.

He screamed as the tips of the scorpions claws dug in to his exposed critics forcing more pain and energon to leak from his wounds. The scorpion began to bash his head into the ground as it held him with its arms. Through his blurred vision Optimus could see the tail coming closer. It lunged towards him but he managed to move his head to avoid the impact it tried the same attack again but he continued to dodge it.

The creature bashed his head again against the ground but this time Optimus managed to slip out of his grip and grab its tail. He plugged it in the ground and ripped off one of the scorpions claws. Prime could see that shocked expression on Chumley face as he got ready to punch the screen.

'AH!' Something stuck his back causing a wave of pain to course through him. He was sent flying and crashing hard on the ground. As he lay he heard voices in the distant but he found that his vision was darkening and his hearing was going he tried to get up but the pain was too much. His systems began to shut down and soon darkness took him.

No he was mine. **MINE!**' Chumley cursed at the screen when he saw the Decepticon had fired on Optimus sending the bot flying and causing the leader of the Autobots to perish. (Months of planning spoiled thanks to that stupid bot. The Decepticon approached him and reached out his hand to him

'Greetings from the Decepticon's...We would like to help you rid the world of the Autobots'.

'You will pay for what you have done'. Chumley programmed the machine to grab the Decepticon's arms and toss him. He watched as the Decepticon flew in the air and landed on top of the corpse of Optimus Prime

'Bad show you accursed scrap heap you cheated me from the saviour of victory'. He used to scorpion to grab the unconscious deception and dragged him back to his headquarters

'Maybe you could make a nice coffee table out of him sir' he assistant said.

'Bah he's useless now'. All he ever wanted was to hunt and kill the leader of the Autobots. He was to be his ultimate trophy because of this other machine he was robbed of this. 'I shall take great pleasure of destroying these invaders'.

**Sometime later**

His scorpion brought in the 2 Decepticon's and chained them to the wall. He got rid of their weapons. But it wasn't long before the 2 were awake

'I've defused your energy weapons'

'Stupid human we can to help'

'I would sooner have the help of an Aardvark! You two fools cost me the head of Optimus Prime...You have not heard the end of this' He then left the room to check on his quest to see if any of them have fallen yet.

**Autobot Headquarters**

'Cosmos any word from Prime'

'Nothing Ironhide I've been trying to contact him but I'm not getting a response something must be blocking my transmission'.

Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots had been waiting to hear from him. 'I should have gone with him who knows what has happened to him'

'I know it's hard Ironhide but we have to have faith in him he'll get out friends back Optimus isn't for one to break promises'

The warrior knew that Prowl was right but he couldn't help himself from worrying Optimus was his leader and best friend. He wanted to help him 'If we only knew where he went'

Prowl placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile 'He's ok I know it'.

Like it or not Ironhide knew that he had to sit and wait for word he just hoped that it would be soon.

**Bumblebee's Point of View**

His body felt tried, sore and he was finding it more difficult to transform in and out of his vehicle mode. He didn't know how long he and the others have been but it felt like days to him.

The pendulums kept swinging towards his head and legs and he knew that if he stopped for an instant he would be dead. He heard footsteps and he guessed that it was the human that kidnapped them. He knew that Optimus would be here soon to rescue them he just hoped that nothing bad happened to him

'We done nothing to you release us from these bonds' Grapple said as the boulder on top of him pushed down on him more. It forced him to knee his strength wasn't going to last much longer.

'The bargain'

'We struck no bargain with you'

'No good changing rules now you must pay the price for failure old sport' and the human left.

(_**What did he mean by failure? O god Optimus something must have happened to him**_) but he stopped himself for thinking that (_**No Prime's ok I know it he'll rescue us**_). Bee needed to do something. He called over to Grapple.

'I've got to send Prime a message'

'Don't exhausted your energy'

'What've I got to save it for...Bumblebee to Optimus Prime, Come in please! '. But there was no answer and panic began to swell up within him but he kept trying.

'Come in Optimus you got to...' Still no answer (_**Optimus Please be ok**_).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

He could hear something...a voice it was in distress. He knew it needed his help. He tried to get up but he was struggling the pain he was in was causing him to stay on the ground. All he could do was lay still and listen as the voice cried out for help.

He seemed to know the voice. He told himself that he needed to focus he needed to know who was calling him. He concentrated and listened all over noises disappeared around him and soon the voice became clearer and at last he could make up who it was.

'Bumblebee to Optimus Prime come in please...Come in Optimus you got to!'

Prime felt his systems slowly returning '_Ahh...Bumblebee_!' He was just glad to hear his voice.

Yes Prime! Hurry we can't hold on much longer'.

He pushed himself to stand even though the pain he was in nearly caused him to collapse again. '_Give..._Give me a homing signal'

...

'Now the question is how I shall dispose of you' Chumley said to his 2 captive Decepticon's. He saw them try to break free of their chains but in the end they realised it wouldn't work.

'Might I suggest molten lava sir' Dinsmoore said. Chumley agreed with him and told him to make the necessary preparations ready but then his computer came online and altered a presences coming. Chumley looked towards the computer screen and saw an image that made his dreams come back to reality

Optimus Prime was alive 'What! Incredible he's still advancing'. He watched as the Autobot approached his base.

'Good show I'll still win my trophy!'

...

From the signal Bumblebee gave him he was able to track it to an entrance into the castle. There was a gate in the way but he easily broke through it. He went inside and followed along a spiral staircase until he came face to face with a large spider web which held him in place. He tried to break free of but it was strong and then he heard something above him he looked up and found another robot creature moving towards him

'I have HAD IT with these things'. This time it was a large spider it was about the same size as the scorpion he battled and again there was a computer screen but this time it was on its back showing the image of Chumley

'Caught in my web Optimus Prime you have made my life complete'

'We'll see...who's caught!' In one last tug he managed to pull himself away from the spider webbing and jump out of its reach. But the spider jumped as well and landed on top of him. Optimus managed to grab a few of its legs and break them off but the creature still continued to attack. The spider leaned forward and tried to dig it's fangs into his neck but Prime managed to grab one of its legs and pull it so the spider bit it instead.

The Spider poisoned it's self and backed off crying out. Optimus crawled away from it 'What a shame don't you know it's dangerous to play with poison Miss's black widow' he watched as the spider rolled over and then exploded into flames

'If that's was your best shot Chumley your in **DEEP TROUBLE'**

He ran on to the top of the stairs and reached a small tunnel. He didn't like this he knew that Chumley was going to do something once he was inside but he knew this was the only in.

He quickly ran inside. As he nearly reached the end a door came down blocking his path he prepared to firing on it but the tunnel began moving in a circle motion causing him to spin. He couldn't keep his balance and fell to the ground. But that's when he noticed the walls around him were closing in threatening to crush him.

He managed to stand him and stretch both arms out to either side of the wall. 'Nothing will stop me! He pushed with all his might. The walls buckled around him forcing the tunnel to stop moving he took this chance and blasted his way out.

The room he entered was a display room. Several trophies' of animals were around the wall, there were also weapons, vehicles of all kinds. He spotted something which caused him to pause at the end of the room lay the jet that has been missing Optimus knew it from the news broadcasts.

'Chumley will be brought to justice for this'. At the corner of his eye he saw the human running for his life there was another human with him but Prime couldn't care about him Chumley was the one he wanted.

'But right now I have more important things to take care of'. He ran over to the main computer and fired on it causing it to explode.

'This should free my friends...now it's time to deal with Chumley'. He ran over to where the human went and punched his way through the wall. When he cleared the rubble away he saw Chumley running over to his surprise Astrotrain and Blitzwing who were chained up against the wall-(_**I guess he wanted them as trophies as well**_).

'I say old chaps if I free you will you fight Optimus Prime'. The 2 Decepticon looked at each other and agreed. Chumley ran over to a set of controls and soon the Decepticon's were out of there chains. Optimus approached them and Chumley stood back

'There he is lads give him a good trashing'. Prime waited for them to attack but instead the Decepticon's tried step on Chumley. The human cried out and ran

'Let's see how you like being hunted' Biltzwing said as Chumley crawled away until he found himself corned

'_But_...But you said'

'Never trust a Decepticon flesh creature'.

As he watched the 2 attacking Chumley he heard noises behind him (_**probable another one of those creatures**_) he turned quickly getting ready for another fight, he pointed his gun and prepared to fire.

'All right COME ON!'

'Optimus don't shoot!'

'Bumblebee'

The yellow Bot came running with the other captive Autobots behind him. Prime ran towards the scout and when the two reached each other Optimus put his arms around his lover and held tight.

'O Bee I'm so glad you're safe...'He placed his lips on the younger Bot and the two kissed for a moment. When he pulled away he told the others that he was glad that there were all safe as well.

'Your hurt' Bee said as he moved his hand hear Optimus wounds.

'I'll be ok let's...' just then the group heard a cry for help

'Quickly!'. The group ran inside to where Chumley was, firing on the Decepticon's. When Astrotrain and Blitzwing saw them they quickly took off.

'No point in chasing them here's the trophy **I WANT!'** Chumley started crying as he approached him he kept on saying sorry over and over again but Prime wouldn't listen instead he picked up the human and forced him to look right at him

'You tried to kill **ME**! My **FRIENDS**! And worst of all the **LOVE** of my life you're going to pay for this'.

Chumley pleaded with Prime to drop him he promised he would do anything he asked if he let him go.

'Optimus!' someone shouted his name he looked back and found all his friends staring at him with concerned look on their faces. It took all of Optimus strength but he let the human go 'No I have a better idea'.

...

Optimus told the group his plan and Tracks promised that he would take care of it with the help of Powerglide as soon as they got back. Tracks took the human off Optimus hands.

When they left the castle every one of them was exhausted, sore and all dying to get back to base to recharge. A shadow suddenly flew over their heads they looked up and saw Jetfire coming in for a landing. When he landed Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide and Cliffjumper came running out.

'Jazz!' Prowl ran over to him and held him in his arms. 'You ok'.

The Autobot nodded 'How did you find us?'

'We finally managed to home in on Optimus's comm. Link something was blocking it at first but then it became clear most likely Primes doing'. The two then kissed.

'WHERE IS HE...where's the human responsible he has an appointment with fists' Ironhide said as he slammed his hands together.

'Tracks has him. He's right...**OPTIMUS!**' Grapple cried out as he saw Prime collapse to the ground.

'No Optimus!' Bee shouted as he watched his lover fall. Ratchet ran over to him and soon the whole group surrounded there injured leader.

'O god Optimus; Ratchet do something!' Bee cried. Ratchet examined Prime, blood was leaking from 2 deep wounds on his shoulders, burn marks covered his arms and hands and chest, the back of his helm was damaged and he noticed another wound on his back where scorch marks lay likely from blaster fire.

'I can stop the bleeding but if I am to heal him properly we'll need to get him back to base and FAST!' Without any delay Ironhide and Blaster carried Optimus into Jetfire and soon the group were on their way back to headquarters. Bumblebee held his hand throughout the whole journey.

All the Autobots in the base awaited word from Ratchet.

Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Blaster and a few others waited outside the med bay after Ratchet ordered him to leave. The group had been standing outside the room for what seemed like an hour each one of them desperately awaiting news of Optimus Prime's condition.

Bumblebee started pacing up and down the room wishing that time would move faster. Cliffjumper told him that maybe he should rest but he couldn't he needed to know that Optimus was ok first. As the group stood outside they heard a news bulletin from Teletran 1 apparently the missing jet was found along with the person responsibly who has been sent to prison for life.

'At least he got what he deservers' Blaster said and every one of them agreed. It wasn't long when the doors to the med bay opened and Wheeljack stepped out.

'How's is he Wheeljack' Ironhide asked.

At first he didn't say anything and the group got worried but soon a smile appeared on his face 'he'll been fine but he needs plenty of rest'.

Everybody in the base cheered at the news. The group asked if they could see him but Ratchet wouldn't let them in he wanted Optimus to have a good rest first, plus he still hadn't finished repairing him yet. He told the others to go and get some rest as well.

Bumblebee couldn't deny it he was exhausted. He told Wheeljack to tell Optimus that he promised that he'll visit him the moment he wakes up. Wheeljack nodded and went back inside the med bay.

Bumblebee went to his room; he was so happy that Prime was ok. But couldn't stay awake any longer he collapsed onto his berth and soon he fell asleep.

**Later That Night **

A figure entered the scout's room. He crept up towards the sleeping Bot and gentle lay on top of him. He saw the younger Bot begin to stir but luckily he did not awake. The unknown figure leaned in to kiss the chest of the sleeping Bot and moved his lips down until he reached his pelvic plating. The figure opened it up and smiled when he saw Bee's spike.

'Let's see how you like being woken like this'.

Bumblebee awoke with a cry and looked in shock as Optimus mouth.

'Optimus...what...you should be resting'? But he didn't answer him instead he removed his own plating showing Bee his spike. Before the scout could say another word Optimus pushed it in the aft of the younger bot forcing him to fall back on his berth.

Optimus began to move his body up and down his lover starting slow but gradually moving faster

'Optimus you need to...Oooo get back to...ahhh you were injured...hmm...badly'. But Optimus still didn't answer him. Bee tried to argue with him again but quickly stopped he couldn't help but embrace the pleasure that Prime was causing in his body

'Yes harder...please harder'. Optimus obeyed and pushed his spike in further and began thrusting harder. Bee felt his whole body shake he wanted more he reached out and grabbed Prime's aft squeezing it tight and forcing him to go deeper inside him.

'Ahh...that's it...Primus you're amazing'.

Optimus continued to pound his lover not letting up for a moment. Bee reached out to pull him towards him he wanted to taste those beautiful lips but to his surprise Optimus moved his face away. Bee tried to reach out to him again but instead Optimus grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed

'Prime...Ungh...why won't you let me kiss you'

Optimus just stared at him for a moment and then an evil smirk appeared on his face. 'You know what I love most about kissing...

'I 'am sorry' Bee said. He was confused by Optimus remark.

'It's not the actual kiss it's self although it is good but it's the waiting'. Optimus learned forward until his lips were inches away from his.

'It's the moment when you're about to kiss...when your lips are just about to connect, when you can feel each other's hot breath and the gentle brushing of lips against each other but not actual making contact...' Bee felt his engine roar he wanted Optimus lips on his now.

'When you can almost taste each other...I hear the waiting of contact can drive a person mad...' Optimus began to gentle brush his lips along the edges of Bee's mouth causing the young bot cry out. Optimus's hot breath on his was causing his body to heat up. He never knew that Prime could be such a tease apart of him hated him right now but then his other part loved ever minute of it.

Bee tried his luck again but Optimus was quick. He pulled back not letting their lips meet but then leaned forward and placed his lips on Bee's neck kissing it several times and then whispered softly '_don't you agree'_

'YES! For Primus sake...please let me kiss you...I beg you'.

Optimus moved his lips towards him and the young scout got ready for their lips to meet. But Optimus stopped and said 'I told you I'll get you'

Bee looked at him for a moment and then he realised what he meant. This was punishment for letting Ironhide see them together. 'O god Optimus...please I'm sorry I won't do it ever again'

'Swear to me Bee'. Optimus trusting became more and more intense. Bee felt he wasn't going to last much longer overload was coming soon

'Ahh...PLEASE let me taste your lips.'

'Ungh...Swear to me'

Bee couldn't stand it any longer 'I SWEAR TO YOU!' He forced his lips on Optimus, moving his glossa along his and forcing his tongue into his mouth which the leader greatly accepted. Optimus moaned as he felt his critics were alight.

Bee felt Optimus gip on him loosen, he took this chance and wrapped his arms around him, turning him over so that Optimus was now on the bottom 'Oooo...You bad bot'

'Hmm...I guess I need to be punished'

'To right' Bee rammed his spike as hard as he could into Optimus causing the leader to though his head back and cry out his name. As bee shoved his spike again he pushed Prime's hands above his head and kissed his lovers lips. Optimus moaned again as he felt his body shake from the waves of pleasure Bee was causing

'Ahh...Slag' grasped Optimus.

This time it was Bee's turn to whisper '_Close your eyes I have a surprise '_. Optimus looked at him and the scout repeated his words and added 'trust me'. Optimus obeyed. He shut them tight and waited. He felt bumblebee lean his body forward until he was complete laying on him, he heard a noise and felt his arms being moved under the bed and that's when he heard a clicking noise.

He opened his eyes and felt something on his wrists he tried to move them but found that they were bound by something 'Bumblebee?'

The young bot smiled at him 'I was going to offer the cuffs to you as a present so we could have a little fun. I was waiting until your creation day but I think now is the right time'. Without another word Bumblebee grabbed hold of Prime's Spike squeezing it hard and forcing lubricant to escape from it.

'Do you like this' he squeezed it again and also grabbed one of Prime's leg lifting it so it rested on his shoulder. Prime was helpless again his hands were bound, unable to move. Bee held him in place.

'Does it make you happy?'

'Ungh yes...more_...please give me more'_

Bumblebee obeyed and began pulling hard and fast. This caused Optimus to thrash as sharp spasms began shooting threw him. Optimus was turned on by this he enjoyed being bound and dominated by Bumblebee.

He couldn't contain his voice any longer he screamed Bumblebee's name as loud as he could over and over again until he could no longer speak. Prime felt overload approaching he wasn't going to last much longer.

'_I want...your spark...in mine'_ he said but just barely. At that moment Bee opened his Spark chamber, Optimus did the same and the two joined. The sensitization of the overload forced the 2 to cry out once more and then the 2 black out.

**1 hour later**

Optimus came on line first, finding Bee still asleep on top of him. He smiled and kissed the bot on the forehead, his hands were still bound by the cuffs but he didn't mind if he had to stay like this forever seeing the young bot laying on top of him asleep, his arms around him was the most beautiful sight he ever seen.

'Enjoy your sleep; my sweet Bee'. He kissed him once more and then lay awake wondering how he was going to explain to Ratchet were he went, he knew that the doctor would give him one hell of a telling off but he didn't care he got his friends back and his lover was safe. What more could he ask for.

Suddenly the alarm in the base came to life and he heard Ratchet's voice 'LISTEN UP! Teletran 1 detected several Decepticon's attacking a human power plant everybody get ready...O and if you're hearing this Optimus...GET BACK TO THE MED BAY NOW!'

Optimus just shook his head 'well maybe I could deal without the Decepticon's attacking or an angry Ratchet'. He felt Bee beginning to move and eventually the young bot woke.

'Did I hear right Decepticon's attacking?'

'Yeh you'll have to go without me I'm needed back in the med bay'

Bumblebee giggled 'Yeh I heard'. He then leaned forward and removed the cuffs around Prime's wrist. 'There you go you better get moving, Ratchet's most likely on a war path looking for you'

'Hmm...He worry's too much'

'He cares about you'. Bumblebee said as he moved his lips towards Primes 'just like me' and then he kissed his lover once more. The 2 embraced each other again, hands moving around each other's bodies and lips tasting each other's unique flavours.

...

Soon Bee took off along with a few Autobots to stop the Decepticon's and Optimus went to the Med Bay. When he arrived he found Ratchet with his arms folded and a very angry look on this face

Optimus took a deep breath 'This is going to be fun'

**THE END**

** NOTE: **And that's my story I hoped you liked it. I wish to thank the ones that reviewed my story and added it to their favourites that really made me happy.

I would also like to ask you if you would like me to write another OptimusxBee story based on a episode it can be from the:

G1 Transformers cartoons

Transformers Prime

Transformers Animated

These are the ones that I have watched (but I have watched Beast Wars favourite paring in that is OptimusxDinobot- I plan to write a story about them as well).

Chosen one if you want and let me know why and what you would like to see in it. Again thank you for reading.


End file.
